Sanctuary
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: Bonnie is a woman from a high class and rich society used to living by certain rules. She is forced into an engagement with a man that she doesn't love. Damon is a man who has grown up in a rough life and earns his money illegally. The two of their worlds collide and Bonnie finds herself falling for a man that goes against everything in her society. All Human


**Hello, everyone! Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my story red dawn. I plan on starting to update that story somewhere within the next few days. But this story idea came into my mind and I really wanted to write it down.**

Bonnie Bennett at the age of 21 had the life that most people of her age or any age for that matter would desire. Her father had died in a boating accident three years ago and had left her to inherit hundreds of millions of dollars as well as a mansion big enough to fit a family of 30 into. Along with dozens of expensive cars and SUV's more than what Bonnie could drive herself. She had hired help to help her around the mansion with whatever she needed. And had inherited so much money that she never had to work a day in her life if she didn't want to.

For the most part Bonnie loved her life and knew how lucky she was to have it. However there was a downside to belonging to a rich, upper class society. In her world there were certain rules and expectations to be lived up to. It would be frowned upon if anyone dared took a different path. Especially the view on what an high class society woman was suppose to be.

She was engaged to be married but not because she was in love or had chosen of her own free will that she wanted to be married. Her marriage had been arranged by her father and Adam Gilbert when she was just a child. Adam Gilbert who was now a super rich congressman and who had tons of connections. Adam's son was Jeremy Gilbert the man that Bonnie had been arranged to become married to. Jeremy seemed more excited about the idea of marriage between them than Bonnie did.

The idea of marrying a man that she didn't love didn't excite her. Jeremy was a nice, sweet boy and even sort of cute. Bonnie could see him as a good friend she just didn't know how to feel about marrying him because other people told her that she was suppose to. But she was set to marry him because in her society it was the proper thing to so to see an arranged marriage play out.

When she had gone to her father at the age of 18 and asked him if he could break the arrangement her father told her that he couldn't. That the engagement was sit in stone and that because she was an upper class woman that she had to see it through. Since she had turned 20 the engagement to Jeremy Gilbert was made official and she had now been engaged for a year and had to play the role of the woman who couldn't wait to be married to her man even though that wasn't what she felt inside. Even after her father had died she couldn't escape from the engagement.

The only hope that she had now was that perhaps she would grow to love Jeremy Gilbert. Because a life time in a loveless marriage just made her sad. Since she didn't have to work Bonnie often found other ways to pass the time. Sometimes that would be volunteering for those who weren't as lucky as she was. She would work in soup kitchens or give her time to homeless shelters. Other times she passed the time by going shopping or by traveling around the world.

But her favorite way to pass the time was to take pictures with her high priced camera. There was something that warmed and thrilled her about capturing the right moment with her camera and forever having that moment frozen in time on a photo. There was a message that could be sent with the click of the camera capturing the perfect moment. And living in a place like New York city there was always tons of moments to catch all across the city. That is what she would do today go out into the city to see what moments she could capture.

Grabbing her camera and her car keys Bonnie Bennett set out to do just that.

Damon Salvatore was a man who loved three things. Drinking booze, finding ways to make money, and getting laid. With his handsome face, icy blue eyes and charming smile he had no problems with getting laid. Most women he ran across jumped at the opportunity to get in bed with him.

He didn't have much of a problem with making money either. Even if the way that he made it was shady and not exactly legal. He made money by selling things not drugs since he wasn't into dealing drugs. But he sold items in the black market. High demand items such as smart phones, video gaming systems, computers and laptops for a cheaper price than what a person could get by buying such items the legal way. And by doing that Damon had earned enough money to live a comfortable life. Not that he was super rich but he earned enough to pay the bills, to have a roof over his had, to keep himself fed, and to buy booze and for Damon that was good enough.

Lots of people would frown upon what he was doing. Saying that he was hurting companies by selling things the illegal way. But for Damon it was the life that he grew up to know. Coming up from a rough childhood where his mother had life him and where he father had neglected and abused him. Living him hungry and to fend for himself. His father was often too drunk to care about seeing that his child got food in his stomach.

At the age of 15 Damon ran away from home and had began to live life on the streets of New York city. Becoming a pick pocket as a way to survive and as a way to keep food in his belly. By the age of 16 he had become an expert pickpocket and a thief at stealing things. And now at the age of 23 selling items on the black market had his way of living and Damon wasn't the least bit ashamed by it.

He now sat in central park hanging out with his friend Enzo that he had known for four years. Damon leaned back on the bench dressed in all black with a leather jacket on.

Enzo. "So are you going to the party tomorrow night?"

Damon answers. "Of course I am since when have I ever turned down a chance to party?"

"It's suppose to be the biggest party of the year." Enzo said.

"That's exactly why I'm going." Damon stated.

Enzo gestures. "Perhaps we could meet some hot chicks there to bang."

Damon smirks. "Perhaps."

"So I have a friend who has a bunch of updated laptops coming in." Enzo starts. "I think that we could get the shipment in and start selling it on the black market in a few days."

Damon didn't answer he was staring across the park at something that had captured his eye.

Seeing that his friend was paying no attention to him. Enzo waved his hand. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"Yeah." Damon said without really paying attention.

Enzo studied Damon and saw that his friend with a look in his eyes like he was in awe and had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Turning Enzo followed his gaze across the park to where a woman was snapping pictures with her camera.

The woman was stunning with caramel skin. Long dark brown hair flowing around her shoulder. WIth a petite frame that had curves in all of the right places and the face of a goddess with what appeared to be green eyes but he couldn't be sure from the distance that they were at. Enzo could see why his friend was so taken aback.

Turning to Damon Enzo says. "Don't even think about it man."

"Why can't I think about it?" Damon wonders.

Enzo goes. "Do you know who she is?"

Damon arches a brow. "How can I know who she is? I never met her before."

Enzo shakes his head. "That is Bonnie Bennett. The daughter of one of the richest men in America. She is like upper, upper class and has inherited almost a billion dollars."

"Is that so." Damon said

"Yep." Enzo went on. "So whatever ideas you have get it out of your head. You have a better chance of hooking up with Jennifer Lawerence than you do with a woman of Bennett's class."

"Hmm" Was all that Damon said. He was still staring across at Bonnie.

As if she felt his gaze she turned her head and looked his way. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Then she gave him a slight, polite smile before turning and walking away in the other direction. Damon could have swore that the very brief moment had his heart jumping his his chest.

The following night Bonnie was attending the party of a life time. The place was packed with dancing people, flashing lights and pulse pounding music. It was the type of party for any people who loved parties would love to attend. Bonnie was having a good time but that time was dampened a little by the fact that she was attending with Jeremy the man that she was forced to become engaged to.

When Jeremy heard that she was going he insisted on coming along so he did. They had been at the party for about an hour and Jeremy had followed her everywhere never letting her out of his sight. Bonnie could have sworn that he saw her more as a prized possession than an actual woman. She was getting to the point where she was irritated by his presence and where she needed room to breath at least for a little while.

So when Jeremy took off for the bathroom Bonnie saw her opportunity to do just that. She made her way through the room hoping that she could lose Jeremy just for a moment to breath. Looking back to make sure that Jeremy didn't spot her she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a solid wall of chest.

"Opps, sorry." Bonnie said turning to see who she had ran into. She saw a man dressed in all black and handsome beyond belief with his raven black hair and his icy blue eyes.

Damon gave her the look over before speaking. "That's okay."

Bonnie goes. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Happens to all of us." Damon commented

For a moment they just stared at each other with people dancing around him. Then Bonnie saw across the room that Jeremy had returned from the bathroom and that his eyes were scanning the crowd looking for her.

Not ready to go back to him just yet she turned to Damon.

"Could you do me a favor?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon smirks. "Anything for a face as beautiful as yours."

That made Bonnie slightly blush. "Dance with me."

Damon goes. "Huh?"

Bonnie repeats. "Dance with me please."

Hearing the desperation in her voice Damon followed her eyes and saw some dark haired boy barely past the age of 19 appeared to be looking for her. Then he understood.

He took her hands. "Follow me."

Damon lead her through the crowd away from where the boy was looking for her. When they were in the middle of the crowd he spun her in his arms and started to dance with her to the fast paced music.

She felt relieved and she didn't know why she felt more comfortable around a strange man than she did around Jeremy. "Thanks for agreeing to this."

"You're welcome." Damon said as they danced.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Bonnie danced with him. "You probably think that I'm a bit weird having this request."

"Not at all." Damon says.

Bonnie eyes scanned across his handsome face. "I think I've seen you somewhere before."

Damon hints. "At the park yesterday."

"Oh yeah that's right." Bonnie confirmed.

"So you like to take pictures." Damon said for conversation.

Bonnie nods. "That's right it's a hobby of mine."

"I see." Damon returned. Thinking about how beautiful she was and not being able to believe that he was dancing with her now.

For a while they just danced together in silence.

"What's your name?" Bonnie questioned.

"Damon." He answered. "Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie looked at him. "Bonnie Bennett."

"Hello, Bonnie." Damon said even though he had already learned her name.

For a while they danced and she was having a great time. Despite the fact that she just met this man she felt like an instant connection to him for some reason.

Damon saw the she was laughing and felt himself laughing along with her.

Bonnie felt the cell phone buzzing in her pocket. Taking it out she read a text from Jeremy. "where in the hell r u?" Even in the words she could see Jeremy's annoyance.

Sighing Bonnie felt the cell phone back in her pocket. "I have to run my friend is looking for me."

"Couldn't you stay?" Damon wondered.

"No if I don't go to him soon he'll probably call the cops and put out a missing person report on me." Bonnie said

Damon was about to chuckle but saw that she wasn't kidding.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Thanks for the dance, Damon."

"You're welcome." Damon said smiling back. He stood and watched her disappear into the crowd.

Ten minutes later Enzo found his friend at the bar.

"What are you grinning about?" Enzo wondered.

Damon answers. "I just got done dancing with none other than Bonnie Bennett."

Enzo raised both brows. "You're lying."

"Nope, I'm not." Damon returned.

"You are." Enzo went "Just to try and impress me."

"No I'm not." Damon insisted "And from what I could tell she had just as much fun dancing as I did."

Enzo grabbed his drink. "With you of all men."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah with me of all men."

"But she's engaged." Enzo stated.

"So." Damon shrugged. "What does that have to do with me."

"Engaged to Jeremy Gilbert the son of congressman Adam 'super rich' Gilbert." Enzo pointed out.

Damon turned towards his friend. "How do you know so much about high class society."

Enzo says "It's called the internet. If you had it long enough you can find information on just about anything."

"Well." Damon said "I don't care if Bonnie Bennett was married to Brad Pitt himself what matters to me is that I had a good time dancing with her. Try not to be a debby downer."

"Alright." Enzo raised his glass. "Congrats. You got to dance with a high class, totally hot chick tonight."

Damon nods. "That's better."

Damon Salvatore wasn't the type to believe in love at first sight but between seeing Bonnie at the park and from the time he sent with her that night he could see why some people did.


End file.
